


Trust

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [31]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Scars, Trust, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #78: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M (non explicit) / Prompt: Ivan showing Alfred his neck scars for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"I think you are ready now," Ivan hummed quietly to his partner as Alfred struggled to catch his breath, both of them sweaty and satisfied after a thrilling night together. The words didn't mean much to Alfred in his post-coital haze, a dopey and sleepy smile on his face as he glanced at his partner.

"Yeah? For what?" he asked, toying with the ends of Ivan's scarf before undoing the knot cinching it close to Ivan's neck. Russia smiled at him as America carefully unthreaded the long ends before cuddling with them, holding the tattered edges to his nose so he could breathe all of Ivan's essence in at once.

Spices and alcohol, a hint of wintry memories and too-short summers… Everything that Ivan was seemed to be absorbed into that thoroughly loved piece of woven knitting. Ivan smiled warmly at Alfred as he dragged the pads of his fingers along the simplistic yet beautiful cording, the braided scarf fuzzy and soft beneath his touch.

"For something special," Ivan chuckled mirthfully, mentally chastising himself for stalling. His words made Alfred perk with interest however, so his sly teasing did not go completely to waste.

" _Oooh,_ " Alfred cooed lovingly at him, wiggling his warm and hot body closer to Russia, snuggling up with him before taking the lobe of Ivan's ear into his mouth. Nibbling on it and enjoying the way Ivan tensed when Alfred started to stroke up his bare and handsome chest, America let out of a breathy puff of air, shivering himself with anticipation. "Is it a surprising special somethin' somethin' for little ol' me?"

With throaty rumbling chuckles that sounded more like purrs, Ivan sat up and didn't mind when Alfred sprawled across his lap, the thin blanket and sheet the only thing separating both of them from the possibility of having yet another round together. "It is something of that sort."

Starting to get confused, Alfred sat up on his hands and knees beside Ivan, blinking owlishly at him as he tilted his head. "What is it?" he couldn't help but ask, starting to get excited. Nothing beat presents! Especially surprise presents! Struggling to swallow his apprehension, Ivan shut his eyes and let his hands lift up to his neck, tugging the main loop on his scarf downwards.

Alfred instantly gasped, honestly starting to freak out a little. "B-babe, you don't have to do that-" he tried to protest, breathless as Ivan eyed him sternly, his scarf slipping down from his broad and muscled shoulders.

"Of course I don't have to. But see, I want to," he explained, taking off his safety net before gently folding it up, setting it aside in a neat little pile. With his scarf off it was rather difficult to refrain from keeping his head bowed protectively low, but Russia refused to let his fleeting whim pass by. Alfred's jaw remained slack, his eyes wide and a pretty shade of blue…

"Vanya…" Alfred breathed out his pet name airily, his chest tight with a powerful emotion he couldn't quite put his tongue on. Shock for sure, maybe even a touch of fear, but most importantly, love. Ivan lifted his chin and proudly kept it high, exposing the crisscrossing purplish flesh for his love to inspect. Not that Alfred even dared to look away now, seeing Russia look truly vulnerable for the first time since they started their little relationship.

Barbed wire-like markings littered his neck, accented by what must have been burn scars among other things, the image surreal to witness. A human neck that had suffered what Ivan's had suffered probably would not be able to connect the head to the body any more. Shivering, Alfred gripped the sheets hard to steady himself, mouth suddenly dry and his heart beating fast enough he could feel the pulse in his ears.

"You may touch them, if you wish," Ivan permitted with a gentle rod, lifting his chin up a little bit higher to give Alfred access to the dark and numerous markings. Moving forward as if entranced, Alfred reached for Ivan's neck and caressed it, slowly pressing the heel of his palm to Ivan's skin. He dragged his hand up and down slowly, rubbing his marred skin and feeling the imprinted grooves. After a full minute of just stroking and feeling, Alfred remembered his words.

"What is this one from?" he asked softly, tracing one of the lines slowly, Ivan smiling softly at him before dipping his head down. He pressed his lips to Alfred's wrist, Alfred gasping at the wet tongue moving over his skin.

"I don't remember," Ivan admitted quietly, gazing forlornly downwards as he pictured where exactly on his large mass that particular one could be. Alfred didn't press him for more information, instead leaning in and nudging Ivan's chin up with his cheek, gaining access to his neck again. He latched onto the mark with his mouth, gently starting to suckle on him. Russia let his head roll back before pressing closer to America, opening his neck up more for him.

Bracing his weight on Ivan's shoulders, Alfred carefully slid himself back into Ivan's lap, resting on top of him as he mouthed and loved on Ivan's neck, giving each and every scar a kiss and a lick and a little nibble. He summoned purplish red hickeys up to the surface of Ivan's skin, peppering his already discolored flesh with love as Ivan let him work.

Alfred switched sides and began working on the thus-far neglected half of Ivan's neck, Ivan shuddering and gasping. Russia gripped Alfred's hips roughly, digging his nails in until Alfred gasped and moaned against his skin, the two getting more and more passionate as Alfred started to grind against his love.

"I never thought you'd expose yourself to me like this," Alfred murmured, taking a short break from Ivan's neck to chat with him, feeling relaxed and warmed and honestly? Special. Russia never let his neck be seen, covering it with scarves and coats or turtlenecks, always covered up and always hidden away…

"I never thought I would trust someone like this again," Ivan admitted in a whisper, just watching Alfred with hooded and calculating eyes, watching to see if perhaps Alfred would expose his true colors and ruin that budding trust. Alfred winced slightly, lips twitching back into a not-smile, not-frown.

"Again?" he questioned, an edge to his voice that sounded almost… jealous?

"France has seen them," Russia confessed, cheeks starting to flush at the memory that was much playing out like this one was… He banished it quickly, however, an ache in his heart that could not be ignored. "It was a mistake," he explained, and Alfred's jealous streak ebbed slightly, a softness coming to his expression as worry settled in, Russia simply smiling up at him again. "He only added to them."

"Oh, Vanya…" Alfred gasped softly, and then lay himself atop his love and held him gently, resting his ear on Ivan's chest to listen to his heart beating slowly. Ivan took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, relaxing in his sheets as Alfred cuddled on him.

"All I ask, Alik… is that you don't make this a mistake as well," Ivan murmured, eyes soft and warm and full of love, making Alfred giddy with joy. He moved upwards slightly and kissed Ivan hard, cupping his face with one hand and caressing his neck with the other.

"I won't, I promise," he assured him, loved him. And Ivan reciprocated, loving him and being comforted by him and trusting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a rating 1(bad)-5(good) if you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
